All the Same
by Whiskey Rose
Summary: Elizabeta sticks by Roderich as he decides to leave her for Gilbert and Ivan. All the Same by Sick Puppies


- _You've shown me eventually what you'll do. I don't mind. I don't care. As long as you're here._ -

Elizabeta had done her best to convince herself that she was over Roderich. He had left so many years ago and he as happy with Gilbert. The thought of the albino's hands on her husband always sent her close to the edge of losing it. Her two best friends simply shacking up because of what? Convenience? How dare they forsake her? It wasn't like she was going to tell them what was wrong with her. For all they knew, she was happy in her new relationship with Sadiq. And for a time, she was. But the Turkish man had never had eyes for her. Once she gave in, he wanted nothing else to do with her. His real conquest was her friend Heracles.

With each gathering, she would show up with the masked idiot and watch him wander off to find the one sleeping. And she would be left alone. Not that Elizabeta really minded. She did not want him to come near her and act like she belonged to him. However, her heart still hurt when she looked over to see her husband with the albino. Stupid Gilbert. He would hurt him and there was nothing she could do. The country sighed, turning away from the scene and walking outside.

- _Hours slide and days go by 'til you decide to come. But in-between, it always seems too long. _-

It had been a few months since she finally told Sadiq to fuck off. No matter how she loved him, his eyes were on another. Was this her curse? Would she be stuck having to wait for men who truly did not want to spend any time with her? They had her, used her… and threw her to the side. Elizabeta sat in her home, at the piano Roderich used to practice at. It was extravagant and screamed aristocrat. Just like the man who owned it. Though, she had learned to play when they had been married. On their anniversary, she had hoped to surprise him. What a stupid dream that had been.

Her fingers danced over the keys, nowhere near as well as Roderich but well enough for people to think she was really good. Perhaps she was. But it was not her place to be. A soft knock stopped her playing. It was a very late hour and she had not expected any visitors. What a shock to see the Musician at her door. He was in tears, looking up at her with eyes showing so much hurt. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and took him off to her kitchen.

Over a cup of tea, he told his terrible story. Gilbert had only used him. In his tears, Elizabeta only got the outline of what happened. The albino left him for Ivan. What a strange turn of events. The woman got up and hugged him, trying to convey comfort. He looked up at her and smiled softly. The same look he had given her when they were married. "Ich liebe dich…" Before she knew it, he had kissed her. Perhaps this was a new beginning for them.

- _Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again. You'll just come back running, holding your scarred heart in hand._ -

Three years of complete bliss. Since that night Roderich came back. It was almost as if they were married again. The only difference was that they both resided in her home in Hungary. If he needed music, he played the piano he gave her. She cooked and cleaned for him. Elizabeta was so happy. Sadiq had never been able to replace the Austrian in her heart but that was fine. It was not like either one of them had left each other heartbroken. Perhaps this would work out. Maybe even marriage again.

But it happened so suddenly again. Roderich came into the kitchen, acting very calm. His eyes swept over the pans hanging on the wall and the one in her hand as she cooked something for breakfast. There was even a pot on the stove cooking pasta as her dear Feli was coming over for lunch. She turned with a smile but it faded when she realized what was going on again. He cleared his throat, explaining that Gilbert had broken free of Ivan. Did that mean he was leaving her for Gilbert again? Elizabeta gripped the pan tighter as he continued to speak. No. Not Gilbert. This time, it was for Ivan. With that, he turned a left. The sound of something breaking filling the silence.

- _And I'll take you for who you are, if you take me for everything. Do it all over, it's all the same._ -

Five months this time. Her heart broken for a second time. And by the same man. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. She knew the saying well, but that hardly affected her. Elizabeta knew she loved Roderich and always would. No matter how many times he hurt her by leaving, she was the one he would return to. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of someone moving beside her. She looked over to see the albino waking up in her bed. It wasn't really all that surprising. They had lost the people they loved and needed comfort. That's all it was. Each of them knew it. She smiled as he got up and got dressed. There was no need for him to stay the day.

The former maid spent her day cleaning her house. Not that it was really dirty. She and Feli had cleaned the day before. It was something they both enjoyed, reminding them of a simpler time. Her marriage, his childhood. A very similar soft knock was heard. Her heart racing, she ran to the door. Roderich standing before her once again. But this time was different. He wasn't crying. He wasn't hurt. Instead, he looked as if everything was right in the world. Silently, he got down on one knee. This only confused Elizabeta. But before she could speak, he slipped a ring on her finger. "Ivan was wrong for me, Elizabeta. All wrong. The entire time I was with him, I could only think of you. So many years we spent together as friends before lovers. And now, I want no one else. I love you, Elizabeta. Can you accept my apology and take me back?"

The Hungarian nodded, smiling at his words. "How can I not, Roderich? It has always been you and me… forever." With that, he stood up, pulling her into a tight embrace. And just like that, everything seemed right in the world again. How she loved this man… no matter what he did to her.

- _I don't mind where you come from. As long as you come to me. _-


End file.
